Freaky With Turkey
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: Please Review! I made this because it's Thanks Giving and well I wanted some fans have a laugh with The Shamy Couple spending Thanks Giving together! Please Do Review.! :D :D :D


Freaky with Turkey

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: I thought of this, and it's funny when it involves food, even when it's THANKSGIVINING! Okay, I made this one for people to have a laugh for the Shamy couple when they are involve with food. Okay, Please Review if you thought it was funny.

Freaky with Turkey

It was ThanksGiving and Amy had felt alone because everyone was with their families, and she had made a big turkey. "So much for twelve freaking hours making TURKEY!" thought Amy.

Sheldon was at the apartment alone; Leonard had left a week ago to be with his family. Sheldon was sad and alone because he couldn't get tickets to see his family. "So much for being prepared with some PIE!" thought Sheldon as he made himself an apple pie.

Both in separate thoughts they came together with one, "I should him" said Amy. "I should call her" said Sheldon. At the same time they got their phones and called each other, they answered at the same time. "Hey" they said at the same time, they giggle and Sheldon said, "You go first."

Amy smiled and said," As you wish, I wanted to ask you what you were doing?"

Sheldon giggled again, "I was going to ask you that, oh nothing here alone at my apartment. Let alone with some pie…"

Amy hopes came up, "Oh really, I'm alone at my apartment too! I made Turkey, let alone with it."

Sheldon got happy and said, "Oh goodies. Can I come to your apartment and we celebrate Thanks Giving together?"

"Yes, oh I'm so glad! I can't wait to see you here, Sheldon."

With that they said Bye at the same time and hanged up. Sheldon went in his room putting on cologne and combing his hair. Amy went to the bathroom and she comb her hair; and she put on more lipstick. Sheldon wrapped the pie in foiled paper and he went to the door, getting his jacket on he left out the apartment. Amy lighted the candles and she fixed up to plates, and she made every single thing in her apartment clean.

Knock, Knock, Knock Amy

Knock, Knock, Knock Amy

Knock, Knock, Knock Amy

Amy felt butterflies in her stomach and she quickly got to the door, she stopped by the door and she fixed her hair then she opened the door. "Hi, Sheldon" "Hello, Amy" Sheldon went in the apartment and Amy closed the door behind her.

"Oh I'm so craving for Turkey, now." Sheldon smiled at Amy as he went to sit down closed by where Amy's chair was. "Me too, I'm so glad you came." Amy sat next to Sheldon and she fixed herself some wine into her glass, before she put down the wine Sheldon stopped her and said, "Since it's Thanks Giving, may I ask that if you pour some wine into my glass?" said Sheldon. "Okay" Amy pour a little bit of wine for Sheldon. "Thank You, Amy" said Sheldon. "You're Welcome" said Amy. Sheldon got up getting the knife, "May I do the tradition?" said Sheldon. "Yes, you may" Amy closed her eyes and she put her hands together, Sheldon put back down the knife and he put his hands together as he closed his eyes. "Dear Lord, I give thanks for another day in life and for giving me the most precious thing in the whole wide world to me, Amy Farrah Fowler." Amy smiled and she thought Sheldon already finished but it seem he didn't. "I also give thanks for this food and to the people who made "Avengers"." Amy giggled and she sigh, "Dear God, I give thanks for giving me another life and for this lovely food, also I give thanks to you for giving me a man who respects, cares, and loves me. Sheldon Cooper." Amy and Sheldon said at the same time, "Amen." Amy opened her eyes also Sheldon and before he got the knife again he leaned his head down to Amy's and he kissed her very passionate. Sheldon let go of the kiss and he got the knife; cutting the turkey and giving Amy a piece first then him.

After they finished Sheldon sat back and said, "Whoa that was so good. That hit the spot!" Sheldon undid his pants and Amy sat back. Sheldon gulped and he zipped back his pants instead, trying not to make Amy feel uncomftable. "Do you want dessert?" said Amy. Sheldon remembered his pie, "Oh yes, I made pie. Would you like with some Whip Cream?" asked Sheldon. "Oh yes, I want some. Which type of pie is it?" said Amy. "Apple Pie" said Sheldon as he took out the foil and he got up to the fridge, getting the "Whip Cream". "MMMmmmm…" moaned Amy. "What?" said Sheldon as he sat down. "Apple Pie is my favorite." Amy smiled sweetly. Sheldon felt a feeling coming over him when she moaned like that. "My too, Amy" said Sheldon as he cut a slice for Amy and putting the pie on her plate. "Thank you, Sheldon." Sheldon nod and got himself a piece of pie and he put it on his plate, finally sitting down he got the Whip Cream and he shake it. "So what brings you alone on Thanks Giving?" said Sheldon. "Everyone is with their families, Sheldon. It quite made me sad, but you cheered me up and even more when you kissed me and it's not even allowed on the Relationship Agreement." Sheldon shrug, "It is because it's a holiday and I'll have another reason why to kiss you again." Amy made a confuse face before she said anything else Sheldon sprayed a lot and I mean, A LOT of whipped cream on Amy's mouth and cheeks. Sheldon stopped and he put the whip cream down, he made a devilish smile and Amy shrug slowly. Sheldon got closed to Amy and he licked the whip cream from her cheeks, then he licked off the whip cream from Amy's lips and he kissed them so softly. Amy got the whipped cream and she sprayed some on Sheldon's neck and he got up getting some of the whip cream from his face on Amy's face, she laugh loudly and they played around with the whip cream. Amy got some of her pie and she threw it at Sheldon's face, they got up and Sheldon look down at all the mess he had all over him. "Amy Farrah Fowler, you are so in much trouble!" said Sheldon as Amy laugh and she spray some more whip cream at Sheldon. Sheldon got some of his pie and he threw it at Amy, they were having a little food fight. Sheldon chased Amy to her bedroom and he pounds her down on the bed, Sheldon laugh and also Amy as he tickled her. "Sheldon, Stop, mercy!" said Amy. "Nope, Amy Farrah Fowler you are in trouble!" laugh Sheldon as he kissed and ate some of the pie from Amy's neck. Amy started licking off the whip cream from Sheldon's neck and he moaned. "Oh don't stop, Amy." Sheldon licked off some whip cream from Amy's cheek. They had a great night together, even when it Thanks Giving they had a food fight together.

Happy Thanks Giving to you all! Hope you guys get stuffed with some Turkey! :D :D :D


End file.
